Wizards and Sorcerers
by Sierra901
Summary: Alex Russo stumbles upon a Sorcerer. Meeting her changes her life forever.But when she learns that her new friend is part of an evil rivalry, will she betray her like her kind had done to her a long time ago?Or will she end this conflict once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Now some of you may already know me, and some may not. I came across this idea suddenly and wanted to try it out, I hope you like it. **

**If you _do _know me then you've probably figured out that I sometimes do not finish what I start. I first want to deeply apologize for that. Once I get a writers block, It's hard for me to keep my mind on what I'm writing. I will try my best to finish this next story I have made for you all; and if you wish to help then feel free to send me a review with your comments and ideas, I would love to hear them.**

**Thanks and enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Wizards and Sorcerers**

**Chapter One**

Alex was enjoying a normal day on Waverly Place just as any other normal day. Well, just as normal as it ever can be. But little did she expect that today will be like no other.

Knowing Alex, troublemaking is her life. And even if she isn't looking for trouble, it always has a way of finding her.

Just outside her family's sandwich shop, trouble has a way of striking back.

The storm which had not ended in over a week grew stronger that day. Striking almost everywhere. And its next target caused chaos throughout the street.

Just above one of the buildings, a large piece of the rooftop had been struck, causing it to tumble like a rock slide.

Alex jumped in fright as she watched everyone scatter and scream. All but one. A young girl only a few years older than her stood just below the descending bricks, oblivious to the actions occurring.

Alex panicked and couldn't think of a spell quick enough to save the wondering girl. She felt helpless. "Girl! Look out!" Was all she could think of saying.

Surprisingly, that had caught her attention for she had glanced upward in astonishment. And yet, she did not move to safety. She only stood tall and unafraid.

Once the time came she held out her left palm and waited as it glowed massively. Suddenly, the event had come to a complete stop. It was like freezing time, or at least, slowing it down. She then levitated the remains of the crumbling roof and reassembled it with ease. Not a word was spoke of her or those who had been watching.

Alex was almost speechless until she had gotten the courage to confront her.

"How did you do that! Without a spell? That was incredible!"

The girl remained silent as Alex rambled on.

"You're a Wizard, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I am, because none of you will ever remember what occurred today," she finally responded in a strong British accent.

Alex watched her as her eyes flashed a gold color. Instantly, everyone who had witnessed the event began walking as they had been, as if nothing had happened.

Alex grew confused, and remained in front of the mysterious girl. "I still remember."

"Remember what?" The girl said, trying to trick her.

"What you did, with the roof."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "How is that possible? My memory spell is powerful enough to erase the memory of everyone in the area. It is only immune to magical creatures like myself."

Alex just smiled.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me."

"I'm a Wizard!"

She sighed. "I should have known." She said nothing more, only walked passed Alex in annoyance.

"Wait!" Alex called out to her as she followed her quick pace.

"Please leave me alone."

"No! What you did was incredible. How were you able to lift such a heavy object! You didn't even use a spell, I've never seen anything like it," Alex began as she continued walking. "I mean, I've heard of Wizards who don't use spells before but in order to do that they need to become really powerful, and already be a full Wizard."

"Have you ever had a thought that maybe the reason I didn't use a spell was because I am _not _a Wizard?" The girl spoke back.

"What!"

The girl sighed then finally stopped walking. She turned to Alex in annoyance which she's been doing a lot lately.

"You're only a beginning Wizard I see, that is why there is not point in telling you my story for you will not understand it."

"I'm not beginning! I've been training for years. I've learned over 200 spells," Alex spat.

The girl chuckled. "You have much to learn, young Wizard. You may think you have accomplished a lot but you are merely a beginner. There are thousands of spells to be taught before you can become a full Wizard, before your family competition begins against your siblings. You are not ready to learn about my people."

"Please," Alex spoke quickly just as the girl spun around. She stood there, with her back to her, looking down in silence.

The girl then turned immediately. "I'm a Sorcerer."

Alex just stood there, staring in bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After finding out about the Sorcerer she was unable to stop her from flashing away. She wanted to go out looking for her but didn't know where to start. She didn't have any information on her kind and didn't know how to locate them. She could only find one person who could possibly tell her about them.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Alex's dad had been watching TV in the living room while her mother was at the store and her two brothers, Justin and Max, were in the layer doing what ever those two do. Alex hoped she could get this out quickly before she was interrupted.

"Can you tell me what you know about Sorcerers?"

Jerry's eye brows lowered in confusion. "Why do you want to know about that all of a sudden?"

"I was looking through some old Wizard books and saw it and it got me thinking," she lied.

Jerry looked down, still thinking hard. "I don't have any books on Sorcerers."

"Yes you do, it's that, really thick, leather one. The one in the attic where no one ever goes."

"Hmm," Jerry mumbled.

"Oh! Will you just tell me what you know!"

"Uh, well, I don't know much since their not from our world."

"What do you mean?" Alex wondered.

"I mean, they don't belong in the Wizard world. Sorcerers are from a whole other universe apart from ours. They travel here sometimes by magic, obviously, but no one ever sees them."

"Why not?"

"Well because they are very careful with their magic. They don't show it very often and are responsible enough to control what ever power they contain. And if they are forced to use magic in a tough situation, they are smart enough to make sure no one remembers it," Jerry explained.

"And what if someone did remember?" Alex continued with questions.

"Well they would probably have to disappear."

"What? Why?"

"Honey, Sorcerers are not like Wizards. Wizards are taught by their parents and Head Masters. If they are not fit to wield their powers then they are taken away from them. The strongest of the family is able to keep their powers so only one Wizard is allowed in one family. And since we mainly live in the mortal world, sometimes we become attracted to mortals. But Sorcerers' on the other hand never come here. They marry only from their kind and every member of the family can keep their powers. Even the most dangerous of people."

"But why don't they come here? It's not hard to hide their magic; we do it all the time."

"Yes, but its hard for them to train themselves to contain such power since they are so used to using it in their world. If a Sorcerer _did_ come here then they must be pretty powerful to hide their magic so efficiently," Jerry said, taking a sip of his coke which had been resting on the coffee table while they spoke.

Alex had become silent, feeling like she had gotten every question she had out, yet feeling as though there was still so much to know about Sorcerers. "How can you find them?"

Jerry shook his head. "You cannot locate other creatures from other worlds, it's just not done."

"But they're just as magical as us that should mean something."

"It doesn't matter. Our Wizard portal can't teleport us to other worlds. In only leads to the Wizard World which Sorcerers do not linger."

"Why not?" Alex wondered.

"Because Wizards and Sorcerers are enemies."

"What! Why?"

"That, I do not know. It was said a long time ago that we were once friends, until something awful happened. The books leading to that discovery were burned because we Wizards didn't want to remember them anymore. They are betrayers, Alex. Don't associate yourself with them. They cannot be trusted." Jerry explained.

"But why! What did they possibly do that was so wrong!"

Jerry leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "They dragged one of our kind back to their world and turned them into one of them."

"What?" Alex wondered why she too had begun whispering.

"It was said that they were lovers once; and he dragged her to his world against her own free will. It was against The Rules that we had created to do such crimes. And above that, to make her into one of them sealed the hatred between our kinds."

Alex was surprisingly silent.

"That new spell was created, which was something we were trying to prevent."

"What spell?"

"The spell to transform from a Wizard into a Sorcerer."

"How do you know all this?" Alex questioned.

"When one becomes a full Wizard, we are told of the truth behind The Secrets. But this knowledge was never meant to be passed down until a new Wizard has been made in this family. Can I trust you to keep this secret between us?"

Alex slowly nodded as she stood and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alex had gone down into the layer shortly after her conversation with her father. She expected her idiot brothers to be there doing something random and weird and of course they did not let her down.

"So could I use this freezing spell to freeze my pants? That would be cool," Max spoke.

"No, Max. This spell is used for freezing _time_ not pants," Justin said awkwardly.

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked closer to the two who sat around the center table with a large and thick spell book open in front of them. She ignored them and removed the book without a word or care.

"Hey, we were using that," Max spoke out.

"Honestly, I'll make much better use of it than you," Alex admitted.

"Hey, Alex. Dad said that only I can use his book when he's not teaching," Justin added as he stood and confronted her.

"What are you going to do? Tell me? Believe me, you have even bigger problems to worry about than me taking dad's spell book," Alex bluffed.

Justin grew worried. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean."

Justin's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

Alex only grinned.

"Alex!" Justin hollered. "You did something in my room didn't you!"

Alex giggled as she sat down on the rocking chair, listening to Justin stomp up to his room crazily.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Max wondered.

"Something about Sorcerers and how to find them," Alex replied.

"Why do you care about that? You should be using that freezing spell to freeze you pants!"

Alex watched him as his smile turned into a slow and continuous nod.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're even human."

Max surprisingly didn't take her comment offensively. He only stood with his same smile upon his face. "You will never know."

Alex chuckled as he walked out. She shook her head and turned back to her book.

That's when Harper decided to join in and interrupt as she always does.

"Oh hey Alex, what are you doing?"

By then, Alex's eyes were stapled to the page she had reached in the spell book.

"Alex?"

"That's it!"

Harper watched her friend as she shut the heavy book and placed it back onto the center table.

"Harper, I need you to cover for me."

"Again? But you're family trusts me, I don't want to ruin that relationship with more lies," Harper complained.

"Please Harper; I have to do something in the Wizard World. It won't take long, just, tell them I went for pizza! Yeah, that'll do it."

"What?"

But Harper had been too late. Alex had already gone with her wand through the Wizard Portal.

"Yes, can I help you?" Spoke a man behind a counter in the center of the portal where the shining white light inside showered the area.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone. Maybe you can help me," Alex replied.

"Of course I can. What do they look like?"

"She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing skinny black pants and a tight yellow shirt," Alex began.

The man sighed. "Yeah, that narrows it down."

"I don't know her name."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" He asked. While he spoke he did not lift his head from the paper in which he was writing. That's what annoyed Alex the most. She could think of only one way to get his attention.

"She's a Sorcerer."

Of course that caused the man's reaction to be stunned. He looked up at her in confusion and anger. "And can you tell me why you are looking for a Sorcerer?"

"Do get revenge. She, uh, put a spell on me, and I wanted to, you know, get back at her." Alex lied.

The man sighed. "Okay, here's what I'll do. Normally I am forbidden from helping a Wizard find a Sorcerer but in your case I'll make an exception."

Alex smiled as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a large document that seemed heavier than her father's spell book. Once she had it in her grasp she felt like she would fall through the floor.

"Now, this document has almost every Sorcerer in the world on it. But you'd better look fast cause it changes all the time," the man explained.

"Okay thank you so much," Alex replied as she headed back through the portal.

"Alex! We've got trouble," Harper began. "You're parents expect you to be bringing home some pizza."

Alex sighed annoyingly as she removed her wand from her book and flicked it towards the table.

Instantly, a box of pizza lay heated.

"Aw man, you know I don't like pepperoni," Harper added.

"Harper! Can you forget about the pizza, for one second? I have to tell you something," Alex began. "I need you to tell my parents that I'll be sleeping over your house for a few days."

"What? Why?"

"I have to do something and I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"But-"

"Please Harper. Do this. For me."

Harper sighed. "Alright. But don't expect me to take the blame for you if they find out."

Alex smiled as she walked over and hugged her best friend. She then backed away and waved her wand, creating a brown cloak out of no where.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this is an Invisibility Cloak. I stole it from Harry Potter. You know, that Wizard from Hogwarts?"

Harper just stood there silently with a confused look on her face.

Alex wrapped herself in the cloak and carried the large document and her wand through the portal, disappearing completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first I want to thank Aaron M. Jones for the wonderfully sweet and encouraging review, I hope I am able to please you with this chapter. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After trading in the document with a map pointing to the direction to the picture of the girl, Alex flashed herself, using a Sorcerer spell, to the world where she was forbidden.

Looking upon the mysterious world was fascinating to her. It was like a huge city of buildings and flying cars and roaming people everywhere.

Alex stood in shock, observing everyone living their normal lives in this world. It was definitely different than the Wizard World.

"Hi!"

Alex gasped at the young teenage girl, with dark brown hair standing in front of her with a big smile on her face.

Alex turned her head in either direction, thinking that she couldn't possibly be talking to her, but obviously was wrong.

"I can see you," the girl said.

Alex's heart had stopped and she knew that she could no longer use the cloak for protection. She eventually removed the hood of the cloak and stood their in silence.

"Where did you get that? It must not be very strong magic if I was able to see you so easily," the girl responded.

"No, I guess not. I saw it at a local store, and thought to try it out," Alex lied.

"Well, I hope you can get your money back, it wasn't really smart shopping."

Alex just smiled.

"I'm Janet by the way."

"Alex."

"It's nice to meet you Alex. Are you new in town? I don't recognize you."

"There are other towns in this world?" Alex wondered.

"Of course, didn't you know that?" Janet questioned.

"Um, yeah, of course. I was just making sure you knew," she replied with her voice conveniently low.

"Well, hey, if you're new here then allow me to show you around," Janet offered.

"Um, I'm actually in a hurry. I'm searching for someone," Alex admitted.

"Who?"

Alex panicked. "My…uh…cousin! Yeah, we're close, but ever since she moved, I, uh, found it difficult to find her."

"Oh, yeah, I totally understand," Janet spoke. "But if you ever need me, just call."

Alex watched her as she held her wand out in front of her. Nothing happened. She grew confused.

"You're supposed to tap wands," Janet whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Alex spoke out, reached for her wand as she touched the tip to Janet's and watched them glow.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," Janet said as she flashed away.

Alex wondered what the tap of the wands had done. Perhaps that was a way of teleportation; like a human would give numbers out for communication. Alex hoped Janet wasn't planning on popping in any time soon.

* * *

"Hey Harper, where's Alex?" Jerry asked a few minutes after Alex had gone through the portal.

"Uhm," Harper panicked. "She's at my house."

"Why?" Teresa questioned.

"Because…we're having a sleep over."

"Without you there?" Jerry noticed.

"Yeah, well I'm on my way right now except I'm talking to you people. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now," she replied, walking past the two adults and headed home, not planning on showing her face for a while.

* * *

Alex had thrown out the cloak after figuring out that its magic was not powerful enough to hide from a Sorcerer. She learned that she fit well into the environment for no one expected her to be some sort of Wizard spying on their kind on the search for one in particular. She'll never know what hit her.

"Hmm, according to this map, she's somewhere in this building," Alex said to herself as she looked up at the large floating building before her. The technology convinced her that this could be the future, but her mind was not falling for it. "But how do I get in?"

"By using magic of course."

Alex turned in surprise. "Oh! Gosh!"

Janet stood only two feet from her. "You do know how to use the new levitating spell, right?"

"Um, well we haven't perfected it yet, how does it go again?" Alex said, hoping Janet wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh right!" She instantly said. "I almost forgot that it was first made here so it must be taking a while for everyone else out there to learn it."

Alex sighed in relief.

"Okay, well it's not too difficult, but you have to think as light as a feather. With this spell you can make any object, even yourself, float from the ground," Janet explained. "You may not know this, but that spell is what's keep everything afloat around here, it powers the city."

Alex nodded as she observed many cars floating passed as well as Sorcerers as if they were superheroes.

Janet then demonstrated the spell by closing her eyes and standing perfectly still. Eventually, she was lifted into the air as if gravity passed right through her.

"So you don't say a spell?"

"No!" Janet said immediately. "We don't chant spells here. Why, do you?"

"No!" Alex called out, looking down, concentrating. She took a deep breath and waved her wand. She began lifting off the ground very unsteadily but firmly. She quickly made it to the door before she completely fell from the sky. "Thanks again."

"No problem, just remember, I'm always here." And with that, Janet flashed away again.

Alex took a deep breath. "Good to know," she said to herself as she walked into the building.

"Yes young lady? What can I do for you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for this girl," Alex said, holding up the map that showed the photo of the Sorcerer she was seeking.

"Oh, miss Sierra," the woman said with a smile.

"So you know her?"

"Yes, she lives in room 420," she instructed.

"Great, thank you," Alex said with a smile as she walked down the hall. She turned when she once again was full of confusion. "Um, no elevator?"

The woman began laughing. "Oh, we don't have elevators here, child! Why, do you?"

"No!" Alex repeated. She sighed, holding out her wand then floating through the open door where an elevator would be. Seeing no floor to land on she grew nervous of falling. As she got higher, she got more scared.

Finally reaching the fourth floor, she ran to the other side of the wall in awe. _This place is so exhilarating, _she thought.

She then began walking down the hallway until she got to room 420. She knocked on the door and waited but no one answered. She then used her wand to open the door and slowly enter. Big mistake on her account.

Suddenly the door was shut behind her and a light was cast onto her body. Everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alex's heart was pounding the whole time, she could see nothing but blackness between her and the Sorcerer who had attacked her; she wasn't even sure if it was the right Sorcerer.

"Please! Listen to me! I'm not here to hurt you!" Alex begged, trying to reach for her wand but felt it difficult to move her body.

Without doubt, Alex kept struggling, just skimming the tip of her wand with her finger tips. She then squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the new levitation spell she had almost perfected. Instantly, the wand drifted into her grasp.

She then flicked her wand and automatically turned on the lights to see herself hurled against the wall with the young, blonde, Sierra, in front of her with her hands up facing her and her eyes narrowed in a suspicious way.

"Sierra! Please! Hear me out!" Alex whined. "Please."

Without a sound, Sierra lowered her arm, watching as Alex tumbled to the ground.

"Ow! Gently!" Alex complained.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Sierra questioned.

Alex rubbed her sore muscles as she stood. "Believe me, it wasn't easy." Alex froze when she saw Sierra place her hands on her hips impatiently.

Alex straightened up and cleared her throat. "Okay listen, I'm sorry for barging in like this, I know it wasn't right to intrude, but I had to find you, I still have more questions for you."

"I am _not_ the person who can answer your questions," Sierra spoke instantly.

"You're the only person who I _know_ will listen. If anyone else found out that I was a Wizard they would kill me!" Alex said worriedly.

"And how do you know I won't?" Sierra muttered surprisingly.

"Well, because you would have done it already," Alex said hopefully.

"Alright, listen, um…"

"Alex."

"Alex," Sierra repeated after discovering her name. "I'm not who you think I am. Just because I left without harming you doesn't mean I won't now."

"Just answer me this," Alex said, stepping closer to her. "If you could, would you stop this feud between our kinds?"

Sierra sighed. "Alex, it's not that simple."

"Just answer the question!"

Sierra was silent for a moment, and then answered. "Yes."

Alex smiled. "Then help me."

"What!"

"With your help, we can convince everyone that this is a mistake, and our kinds can live happily again."

"You don't know what you're saying," Sierra began.

"What?"

"Listen to yourself, Alex! You can't just talk about problems and expect them to be fixed. We're not mortals here, we hold grudges and never forgive," Sierra began.

"Yeah but, not all of you are evil. And not all Wizards are what you make us out to be," Alex protested.

"And by telling me this, what do you hope to accomplish?" Sierra wondered.

"Someone to be on my side. Who will go with me to the end of this feud and end it with me," Alex answered.

Sierra turned and walked to the window of her room, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Sierra please!"

"No!" She shouted, turned back to Alex angrily. "You don't know anything about my kind! You don't know what will happen if something were to go wrong! And I would be known as a traitor! I just can't help you."

Alex's stomach tightened as she grew furious. "Fine, I'm sorry for asking," she replied as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She then froze where she stood in the hallway, seeing Janet across from her.

"Oh hi, didn't see you there."

Janet had a horrid look on her face as she stood that silently.

"What's wrong?" Alex wondered, hoping everything was okay. Obviously, it wasn't.

"You're a Wizard!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait, it's not what you think!" She said, holding out her hands. Regrettably, she had been holding her wand in one, by holding it out in front of her; Janet was able to thrust it into her own hand on the other side of the hallway. She then lifted Alex into the air painfully.

"Please! Stop!" Alex begged.

But it was too late; by the time she screamed, a large flash of powerful magic was cast upon her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alex had shielded her eyes with her own eye lids, afraid to look but had no choice for she had not felt the impact of the blast that was sent to her. Once she opened her eyes, she couldn't get them closed again.

Sierra had stood before her, her right hand outstretched in front of her, her green eyes, determined and angry. She had saved Alex.

"What are you doing!" Janet questioned. "She's a Wizard!"

"I'm well aware, but she is also a living being. What good is she dead to us?" Sierra spoke.

Janet was quiet as she listened.

Sierra straightened up. "She's a Wizard who somehow made her way to our world. We could use her."

Janet then began thinking about the situation intently.

"Let's not do anything too rash until she is sent to the Council for questioning."

"What! Sierra! You can't–"

Sierra and clenched her fists, instantly commanding Alex's lips to shut solidly together.

"Fine, but I'll be there as well. I want to see what they plan to do this wretch." And with that, Janet was gone.

Sierra loosened her fingers then flattened them. Alex had flopped to the floor, loose and free.

"What was that all about?" Alex questioned.

"I believe a thank you is in order."

"Thank you? For what!"

"Saving your life for one!" Sierra hollered as she headed back into her room without closing the door.

Alex walked in, feeling ashamed. "Okay, I'm sorry for yelling. I thought you were telling the truth when you said that you would take me to the Council for questioning."

"Oh, I am."

"What? You can't! Why would you do that?" Alex began again.

"You say that you need answers. But I need them too. If you give me that then I won't take you to the Council," Sierra bargained.

"Deal. But what are you going to do about Janet?"

"I've got it covered. Now take a seat, and we shall begin."

Alex nodded as she sat atop her bed with her and waited.

"So, you're half mortal?"

"Yeah, my dad married a mortal," Alex said.

"And did he know that he would loose his powers?"

Alex nodded.

Sierra did as well. "You see, that's what I mean about talking about problems. Do you think the Wizard Councils would freely say yes if you walked in complaining about Wizards loosing abilities if they marry mortals?"

Alex fully understood now.

Sierra was surprised when she didn't say a word. So she continued. "Why did you follow me?"

Alex looked up.

"What was your purpose? Why do you care so much about my kind?"

"If you haven't told what you were, then I probably would be here right now. But just by figuring out that there are more magical creatures out there other thn Wizards in the world then it got me curious. I had to find out. And once I learned the story I knew I had to do something."

"You can't change the past. It's done, nothing can alter any timeline ever made," Sierra said.

"I know, but I've got to try." Alex added. She then looked up at Sierra whose eyes wondered around the room. "Why did you come to Earth?"

Sierra's gaze met Alex's. "Sometimes it's not all that thrilling being here. Doing the same things all the time. It's not the first time I've visited your world. I like to go there to clear my mind, explore new places that I've never seen before. And coincidentally, I appeared in Waverly Place during an ungrateful storm; which caused more trouble then I could have hoped."

Alex waited a little before continuing. "My dad told me the story about how Wizards and Sorcerers became enemies. But do you think you could tell me a more descriptive one?"

Sierra nodded. "My father was a very powerful Sorcerer. He was the one who created the portal between worlds so that we may go to Earth. Everyone loved him for that for there were many of us who enjoy observing your world. But eventually, trouble became a nuisance. He kept returned there at the same time every day. My people grew worried. And what they discovered, they were not too thrilled about." Sierra paused. "He had met a British girl, who was not mortal."

"A Wizard?"

Sierra nodded. "They fell in love. And after making love with her, my father invited her back to his world." She paused. "She, of course, accepted. Although she knew she would miss her home. A few years of happiness went by and they had child. It was then that my people grew frustrated with the couple. They did not like having two different species mate together. Just like Wizards and humans. They threatened them and that's when my father created a new spell," Sierra said. "A spell that turned Wizards into Sorcerers."

Alex was now fully into the story, it was truly fascinating.

"This spell then became illegal. They were on their way to his house when he hid it in a place no one would ever be able to locate it. For disobeying the Council, my father was taken from my mother; and soon after, they came after my mother and her new born. But my mother would not allow them to take her baby. So by using her new abilities, she sent the baby off somewhere else, no one knows the truth of who her parents were, except her. Now she has grown, soon to be eighteen, living alone with another Wizard as a friend."

Alex's eyes narrowed for a moment before realizing that the child was her. "Wow, that's so terrible; and not at all what my dad told me."

Sierra faked a smile. "Now you see why I can't afford to help you? If I were to get caught then they would discover my secret. They would hate me forever and demand the spell that my father hid which I am still unable to locate."

"But don't you want to get back at them for doing that to your parents? And what if they're still alive? Maybe if you find the spell then we can save them!" Alex suggested.

"I've been looking for years Alex; I've never been able to find it."

"I'll help you!" Alex added. "Come on! Together we can do this!"

Sierra sighed, thinking about it thoroughly.

"After all, you did say that we were friends."

She chuckled. "Alright, we'll see how this goes."

"Yes!" Alex cheered as she stood from the bed. "Come on! Let's get started. I mean it's not like we have anything _else_ to hide."

Sierra sighed sadly. "Trust me," she began once Alex had walked out of the room. She stopped at the door and continued. "There's a lot more about me that you don't know about and probably will never understand."

And with that, she followed her new friend out the door.


End file.
